


bottom schlatt requests !! // schlattbur yoooo

by euphoricschlatt



Category: urmom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Requests, Smut, bottom!jschlatt, helpLMROAJDHWJAB, how do i tag.., im gonna be honest these are gonna be my first smuts LMDJAGSJ, top!Wilbur, uhh i hyperfixate on em !! yeah yeah yk, yeah it do b like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricschlatt/pseuds/euphoricschlatt
Summary: idk i just like the thought of schlatt becoming a softy bc of wilbur yk ?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 28
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

hello,,!!! 

uh, if you find this i'm pretty sure you were looking for it so !!! no hate ayy (: 

i hyperfixate on these guys real hard, i don't wanna force them to date or anything like that because i separate real people from their online personas !! if that makes any sense,, i suck ass at wording things

but i'm shipping the personas, not the real people <3

anYWAYS

i'm not sure how to do this- but yooooo, these are gonna be my first smuts so pogchamp lMBDLAHDKE IDK BRUH- 

request bottom schlatt n top wilbur shit in the comments ,, UHH

things i won't do: 

anything to do with wetting ,, jus not my thing sorry );

r*pe / non con 

blood or gore because uh 🧍

IDK MAN JUS,, i doubt people will see this anyways but i'm not sure what to put here uhhhhhhhhhhhh

i might add more things to this list but yk 


	2. update,, ):

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil update

I DROPPED MY FUCKING PHONE IN THE TOILET AMD NPW ITS ACTINGALL WEIRD,, ITS SO HARD TO WRITE AND ALL I HAVE IS MY SCHOOL IPAD SO,, IT MIGHT TAKE A BIT FOR ME TO START WRITING AGAIN DKDBKSGSOSGSJWVDJ

bbbut

i do have something kinda written down?? i was wondering if you guys want me to post it even if it's not finished just to feed you guys ykyk

lemme know (:


	3. desperate,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut request from an anonymous user :)  
> basically schlatts horns are sensitive,,!!  
> i'm sorry this isn't finished ): my stupid phone sucks <\\\3   
> this is also my first time writing something like this uHHH

schlatt snuggled back into wilbur's embrace, while the taller rested his chin atop of the ram hybrids head. both were sitting in comfortable silence, well, not exactly. the tv was on, of course, but schlatt was just too busy lost in his thoughts to really pay attention and so was wilbur. the couple was content with moments like these, late nights vibing on the couch, no petty joke-like arguments, just the comforting presence of the two. 

the curly brunet tangled his fingers between schlatt's dark brown locks, carefully playing with his hair as his hand softly brushed past the ram hybrids' horns. schlatt let out a sweet chuckle, looking up to face wilbur, coffee coloured eyes met with perfect maple syrup ones. 

"what the fuck are ya doin' wil...?" 

wilbur gazed down at the other, smiling while brushing gently against his horns again. 

”...hmm? nothing my princess, why do you ask?” 

schlatt held back a small gasp, breaking eye contact with his lover. shuffling around and trying his best to ignore the growing tightness in his pants as wilbur continued to pet his horns. 

"ahnn,, dunno-" 

"oh no, did i do something wrong..? is everything alright?" the curly haired man tilted his head, voice filled with concern and worry for schlatt. wilbur's nervousness caused him to speed up his delicate pets without knowing, watching the dark haired hybrid bring one of his sleeves up to his face. 

"n..no- it's just– my.." 

schlatts ears flickered, slightly twitching against wilbur. hiding his face that was painted a cherry red in his arm, a long with a few moans. 

"ha,, horns-"

the taller was well beyond confused, that was until he heard a rather lewd noise coming from below him. 

"mphf,, aah.." 

_ oh..?  _

wilbur raised his eyebrows, a shit eating grin covering his face. oh, how schlatt has a love-hate relationship with that stupid grin of wil's. the brunet now paying attention to the way he caressed the others horns along with the way schlatt would react to each little fragile pet, arching his back and grinding against wil greedily. 

"wil..wilbur aahmn..-" 

schlatt bit down on his lip, tightly closing his eyes shut, trying his best to make as little noise as he can. god, the way he crumbles underneath wilbur's touch was almost humiliating.. schlatt always thought of himself as a relatively dominant businessman, trying to brush aside any submissive thoughts he had around the curly brunet even though it never worked. at least he still tried to maintain some of his pride around wilbur, right? 

wil started to lightly grind against schlatt, listening to the intoxicating sounds the shorter made every now and then. 

"yeah? does that feel good..?" 

wil's voice seemed to drop an octave, causing the ram hybrid to whimper. 

"fuck- y..yeah,,-" 

the curly haired man groaned, grabbing ahold of schlatt and managing to flip him on his back. climbing on top of the other, making eye contact and smiling in complete awe, which seemed to piss the ram off. "f..fuckin'- stop holding back you pussy-" schlatt muttered defensively, voice barely above a whisper as he tried to grind against wilbur desperately. 


	4. UPDATE !!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u.,,,.,, ur mom gay

GUESS WHAT HORNY BITCHES AND UNHORNY BITCHES !!!!!!!!

I GOT A NEW PHONE ,,, SO I CAN FINALLY START WRITING AGAIN !!

(;


	5. update omg i'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woa

hey  
i'm so sorry for not uploading or writing anything, my mental health is absolute shit rn !!! but i got on pills which is good ?? i promise i'll get to uploading soon, thanks luvs <33


End file.
